Talk:Sky Blue Racing Silks
How does it works? does anyone know how does it work? i just try it, and it's only said sometime "your chocobo has learned valuable information", but i didn't notice new items, nor better dig... any advice? - Symemys, Asura- From just one short digging session (5 stacks of greens), I was getting a message that said "your chocobo has learned valuable information" after most digs that pulled up bonecrating items i.e. coral fragments, pebbles and bone chips. I didn't get the message when pulling up items like zinc or darksteel ores. Maybe it randomly makes your bird more likely to dig up items used in a certain craft? Constance 20:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I got the message on all items, Peeble, ore, fragments... sometime i got it 5 times, then it's stop, sometime, 1 time, then no message, then again... but nothing more!. Peraps the message mean "+0.1 chocobo skill" ? -Symemys, Asura- Just throwing another theory out there. The frequency of the message that I got was a lot more than what I'd consider for skillups. We certainly don't know a lot about the chocobo digging system, and it could very well be wildly different from the crafting system, but I get the impression that the message isn't supposed to indicate when you get a skillup in digging, but when the racing silk activates. Like when it activates it improves the quality of the item dug up by giving you say a "+3" to your skill the same way advanced synthesis improves your skill in crafting. One possible way to test this hypothesis is with elemental ores. If we know the earliest stage you can dig up elemental ores, let's just say A25, and a person who is well into their A30 digging manages to pull up an ore, and every ore they pull up has a message, I think that would lend a lot of evidence towards this theory. Just my $0.02. --GTalbot 21:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) "Skillup" data Just putting down the information I gather as I dig with these silks: As listed above, I've gotten over 100 of the "Your chocobo appears to have gained valuable knowledge from this discovery", but not a digging level. It should be noted that between these digs were also successful H&C digs, which should have increased skill even further. Despite both increases in skill, I haven't yet hit A35, so I can only conclude that this message does not indicate +0.1 skill. Considering the Blue Racing Silks are reported to give +50% items/day (~150 total), I'd venture that these could increase skill gain by +50%, rather than getting +0.1 skill per message. --Thanacus 02:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The Blue Racing silk give a free dig 50% of time, so you can dig 200 items total in one day instead of 100. Withs skyblue racing silk, i had the message on all type of item, peeble, ore, wood... So if peeble is the bad item possible (1gil at npc...) i don't think we can say it's a better item than something when we get the message on it. I agree with the theory that the message give a possible +0.1, like TH give a possible more item to drop. so, for me, the Blue racing silk is better, because you can dig 2x, and probably skill up 2x, except if "free dig" don't give skill up opportunity... --Symemys 11:00 GMT+1, november 17,2009 Shouldn't the info on the Blue Racing Silks be listed on the discussion page for it? Currently no info is listed on wiki for it. Constance 20:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) bird or player is diging skill for player or bird if u can use a rental bird then wouldnt this skill be given to the player and not the bird? Other Possible Digging Enhancements I just got Sky Blue Racing Silks and have managed to dig up Wyvern Scales 3 times in 2 sessions in Western Altepa on a chocobo that only has canter and burrow. Wyvern scales is listed as being bore active. I have no idea what level digging skill this choco has as it has only been doing the Chocobo Hot and Cold Game for a year. I started digging Western Altepa after each Hot and Cold session there when I got Sky Blue Racing Silks. Could Sky Blue Racing Silks be adding additional digging traits to the chocobo? --Grumpette 13:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds plausible. If you could try do some testing with a few weeks of digging without the sky blue silks in western altepa to make sure you can't dig up Wyvern Scales normally with Burrow. I wish I could but my personal choco already has bore. I might go try this out with burrow items at some point in time. --FantajiFan 05:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC)